SWITCH GIRL
by Dj Gin
Summary: Orihime Inoue is the most popular girl in her 2nd year in high school, but they don't know the real Orihime who is gross and boyish. One boy will show her that her true self is just as good as the fake her. He will cure her from being a SWITCH GIRL.
1. ON and OFF

**Hey Dj Gin here! This is a new story and I hope you like it!**

_Italicized- Orihime POV_

Regular- 3rd person POV

**~BOLD~- change in character**

**SWITCH GIRL**

_~ON and OFF~_

**~ON~**

"Orihime!"

.

_Hi I'm Orihime Inoue, 17 years-old and I am in my second year of high school. I'm not what you call a 'typical' high school girl even though the whole school thinks I am. The whole school except my best friend Tatsuki who knows the true me._

.

"How'd the date with the sexy 3rd year go?" Orihime was bombarded with questions by her class mates (this happened every day).

"When it was just me and him, the mood was terrible! I got mad so then I just went home." Orihime said with an annoyed look.

"Then why not just leave him for the rest of us! Orihime's expectations are too high when so much love is waiting for you and you just let it go by! This is why you don't have a boyfriend."

.

_Those guys have been completely fooled. A person's appearance is very important. Especially in high_

_School! So that's why they can't see… the real me._

**~OFF~**

"My bento is ruined! My salty dried fish meat! Crushed and all messed up! The soup and sauce dripped in my bag! It smells like poo!" Orihime yelled as she sat on the schools roof to eat. "I wanted to eat my lunch slowly on the rooftop too!" (Actually real reason is that her lunch smelled like poo so her and Tatsuki darted to the rooftop where they could eat so no one can smell Orihime's lunch)

"I can't believe you eat such smelly slop since you're a high school girl. We should eat food that… Oh I don't know, doesn't stink like poo!" Tatsuki told her as Orihime was actually still eating her ruined food.

"You had to add the girl part didn't you?"

"All I'm saying is you should eat nice smelling bento like me!"

"I never! That kind of food I would never want to eat that when I have delicious salty fish meat! The smeller the better Tatsuki!" she said as she was stuffing a whole bunch of stinky fish until… it had to be released. *POOT*

"EVEN IF YOU'RE ON YOUR "OFF" MODE YOU STILL CAN'T FART IN PUBLIC! NOT EVEN IN FRONT OF ME! ALSO, DON'T LIFT YOUR BUTT UP TO FART YOU PIG!" Tatsuki yelled at her OFF mode friend.

"But if I don't lift my butt then I can't fart!" Orihime pouted.

"You're so girly around our classmates, if they saw the real you… well your leader position would disappear in an instant, but I really do think you should show-"

"Stop talking Tatsuki! You're so annoying sometimes and a major buzz kill!"

"I'll stop talking if you stop scratching your butt you pig!"

"But the rubber of my underwear is tight so it makes it really ichy!"

.

_Now I bet your wondering what is my OFF mode. Well let me explain (this won't be pretty):_

_Wears safety all day underwear with loose threads (not hair),_

_Has hair tied up in unattractive buns,_

_And wears old clothes bought from the sales rack of some old ladies store that was going out of business _

_But…._

_**~ON~**_

_When in ON mode I have perfect make-up, net uniform, and become the most popular girl at school whose nickname becomes the Charm Girl Leader!_

_._

**~OFF~**

"It doesn't matter when no one's around?"

"Well I'm around! And hurry up the bell for class just rang!" When Tatsuki told her this Orihime immediately pulled out a mirror to check her make-up while Tatsuki sprayed her poo smelling bag.

"Ok my make-up is perfect!" As she closed her mirror she saw the reflection of boy. She turned her head to find a very handsome boy with spiky orange hair. "That guy… does he go here?"

"I've never seen him before." Tatsuki answered. "If there was such a handsome guy, then we for sure would have found out A.S.A.P."

The guy saw the two staring and went to go out the door to the stairs, but Orihime stepped in front of him before he could.

**~ON~**

"Hello! Are you new to the school?" Orihime asked in her sweet girly voice.

"Hmph." Was all he said before he turned around and went to the other door and then he was gone.

"What a jerk. He did that to me when I was in ON mode! I don't even want to know how he would react to OFF mode me!"

"I'm back!" Orihime announced with anger.

"Where were you guys?" Someone asked.

"Oh my ex-boyfriend has been sending me texts 24-7 so I went to the rooftop to solve the problem."

.

_I'm lying again. I don't like it, but they can't find out._

_Even though I'm popular, once I date, I show my OFF mode. I have always been dumped by my boyfriends, all of them. I'm not that amazing popular girl they think I am. That's why I am used to changing from ON to OFF mode. This way, I can live a happy high school life where people actually try to remember who I am. So that's why I have to lie so I don't have to go back to the old me._

_._

"Oh and I just saw an unfamiliar handsome guy that has a nasty attitude, do you know who he is?"

"Are you talking about the transfer student? Well in that case he'll be joining us at school tomorrow, and what are you talking about handsome he's sooooooo dull and dorky looking!"

.

_No… he was super handsome and I'm very picky when it comes to guys looks. I swear the next time I see that guy I'm going to smack him! No one ignores me!_

**~OFF~**

_I have no family and live by myself. I had a brother, he was the complete opposite of me. He was the one who cleaned when ever my OFF mode went all messy and he loved me a lot. So that's why he took me from our abusive parents when he turned 18. Then he got into a car accident and died. _

_Right know I live in a five star apartment complex that my distant aunt pays for. She also gives me money for food, but not a lot. When I graduate she'll stop paying for my expenses. _

_One minute from home is a nearby supermarket, only people who live close go to it. That's why even outside I'm in my OFF mode when I shop._

_At the store there's a pick-yourself cucumbers thing and no matter how much you put in the bag it cost only 200 yen!_

_Today I have to reach my goal 30 cucumbers! _

_Then I saw some helpless citizen only fit 5 cucumbers in one bag!_

_._

"Hold it dude!"

"Huh, me?" he asked as he turned to face Orihime.

"If you buy that then you will be wasting your money! You're not taking advantage of having the freedom of filling the bag yourself!" She said as she grabbed a bag. "First, the bag has to be stretched to its limit it will hold more but make sure there are no holes! Then since their curved you have to put them side to side and don't leave spaces ok? See now it hold 30 of them. It's amazing!"

"Oh I see." He said as Orihime handed him his cucumbers. When he bought them he shared some with her since she helped him.

Orihime examined the boy, he had bright orange hair. She thought he was the orange haired jerk from before, but just let it go because there was no possible way this dork could be him.

"I've never seen you here before, do you live in this apartment building?"

"Yea, I just moved in yesterday on the 3rd floor."

"Cool! I'm on the 7th floor! If you need help, just ask me!" Orihime said with a smile.

"Yea, sure."

**~ON~**

"Good morning everyone!"Orihime said as she walked into 1st period.

"Orihime help us! Class D has claimed the girls bathroom and it seems as if our new transfer student classmate as been taken with them!" One of her classmates yelled.

"Don't worry I'll save him!" Orihime said as she ran to the bathroom.

"Who cares about the nerd! What about my bladder!."

.

_Oh crap! It's the boy from the grocery store that I shared my cucumber skills with. It he notices me I'm screwed, but he needs help. So I'll risk it!_

_._

"Hey four eyes, your face isn't that nice but you got a nice body. What type of underwear are you wearing. Or how about I take a look." Said the class D girl called Yamada.

Orihime trucked the three girls that were harassing the boy. She then grabbed him by the wrist and ran.

"Damn you Orihime. I will remember this!" Yamada yelled.

"Oh shut up all ready Yamada!" Orihime said as she ran out the bathroom and up to the roof. "Here we'll be all right from Yamada the Monkey Boss!" She said with a smile.

"You're that person from yesterday who taught me the cucumber trick."

**(IMMEDIATELY EXPOSED)**

**Ok guys hoped you liked it! And this story is based off the manga 'Switch Girl' and the 1****st**** chapter is somewhat similar but after this chapter the story line will be completely different. I just did the 1****st**** chapter a like for some back bone but yea hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review I shall give you cookies. (pants caught on fire) Ok, ok no cookies but I really do like them!**


	2. Fully Exposed!

_**Hey DjGin here with the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! Hope you love or just like it greatly!**_

_Italicized- Orihime POV_

Regular- 3rd person POV

**~BOLD~- change in character**

**SWITCH GIRL****- **_Fully Exposed!_

**~OFF~**

_You know that feeling in your gut you get when something incredible happens; well that's what I'm feeling at this very moment. Like my stomach has been turned upside down. How could this happen? Why did this boy have to find out? Why, why, why?_

.

"Hello Earth to Inoue-san!" Orihime looked up to find the very handsome orange haired boy. His eyes looking at her through his very unattractive glasses staring at her with anger. Her hands slow traveled to his face, but he didn't seem to care. Inch by inch her hand reached his glasses and pulled them off exposing his stern chocolate eyes.

"Why do you wear these?" She questioned.

"Because I want to hide my face." He said. "Inoue-san why do change yourself for them I think you should just be-"

"I WASN'T DONE QUESTIONING YOU!" Orihime shouted." And stop calling me Inoue-san. It's O-R-I-H-I-M-E! Got it?" He nodded his head. "Now why would you want to hide your face you're so….you know." Her cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment.

"I don't like woman." His voice was so quiet she could barely hear him.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE GAY! Oh no and I was excited too!"

"Excited for what?" his eyebrow raised and a cocky smile formed on his lips.

"No, no you didn't let me finish I was excited to pair you up with one of the girls in the class!" her body heated as he stepped closer to her bending down so his face was only inches from hers. "What are you doing?" she said holding her breath.

"Trust me, I'm far from being gay. I'm as straight as a ruler, but I just dislike woman. So you better keep this a secret ok?"

"Or else what?" He gripped Orihime's chin with his hands.

"Well let's make a deal! I keep your secret about being some switch girl freak and you keep mine." Orihime gulped at his words.

"Before I make a deal I want one more thing from you."

"What?" He asked very annoyed she didn't take the deal right away.

"Be my friend!" the biggest smile in the world appeared on to her face. Ichigo looked at her in confusion and chuckled.

"You're S-T-U-P-I-D." Orihime blushed from head to toe for Ichigo gave a warm smile as well.

"Is it a y-yes or a no?" she pouted.

"I really like you, so yea." Orihime jumped in joy and went to jump into his arms. "Woah, what are you doing? Before you hug me get that toilet seat cover off your butt!"

"CRUSE YOU YAMADA!" Her scream boomed so loud it was a shock if aliens didn't hear it. She quickly took off the toilet seat cover and looked at Ichigo with anger in her eyes.

"I like you, you're funny." He said with huge chuckle. Orihime was pouting over the fact that she didn't receive her hug and that the hottest guy she's ever seen was now laughing at her.

.

_His smile is warm and comforting, but his eyes are cold and filled with anger. I can tell he has many secrets hidden behind those eyes. Many secrets and issues I want to help with. I hope one day he can share these things with me, but for now I guess I'll be his amusement._

.

**~ON~**

"THE NEW KID IS SAFE!" Orihime announced as she walked into the classroom with Ichigo behind her.

"Who cares about that! I'm just glad I can pee now!" one very rude girl said as she pushed past Orihime and making her stance unsteady. As the girl walked out of the classroom Orihime fell over, closing her eyes waiting for the ground to make contact with her face. The impact never came. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo's muscular arms wrapped around her waist, holding her protectively.

"I-Ichigo, thank you for catching me." She said with her face bright red.

"You're…heavy." He let her go and walked to his desk to sit down, leaving Orihime standing in confusion and anger.

.

_That….that bastard! How dare he call me heavy. I am not fat and it's not my fault my bra size is a F. My boobs make me heavy…..well at least I think they do._

_._

**~OFF~**

"ICHIGO!" The young male turned his head to find the beautiful Orihime running toward him. "Hey! I can tell your speeding up! Slow down, I just want to talk to you." He then came to a halt.

"What?" He turned around, his chocolate brown eyes filled with anger but not just anger, something soothing as well.

"I wanted to walk home with you!" Orihime smiled.

"So I shouldn't have stopped."

"HEY! You should consider yourself lucky that someone as hot as me wants to even talk to you!" She shouted.

"Correction, you should consider yourself lucky someone as hot as me even stopped for you. Also why do want to walk home together?" Ichigo questioned.

"Remember where friends, that's what friends do!" Ichigo rolled his eyes at her words. "Don't roll your eyes at me Ichigo!" He rolled them once more. "Why are you such a butt head?"

"I can't believe you just called me a butt head." He said holding back a chuckle. "I haven't been called a butt head since I was eight years old."

"Maybe not to your face." Orihime whispered. At that very moment she felt the back of her skirt rise. She turned her head and was blinded by a flash. She rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw Ichigo running after the man at full speed.

She ran after them too. Ichigo was fast; Orihime just started running and was already out of breath chasing after him. When she caught up to him he was in an ally kicking the man who stole the photo.

"Here." He said as he handed her the picture making sure not to look at it.

"Thank you." She breathlessly said, but not because of the running. "Who the hell are you working for?" Orihime now focused all her attention on the man.

"I'm not working for anyone! I'm just your average pervert! Yep I just haven't seen a nice ass in awhile." The man said in a squeaky voice.

"You're lying! Now I'll ask this one more time, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" A sweat drop fell from Ichigo's forehead.

"I would answer her if I was you." Ichigo warned. "She might kick your ass, and if she does'nt….. I sure as hell will!"

"Yamada! I think that's what she said her name was!"

"YAMADA!"

.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Orihime yelled. Orihime and Ichigo left the ally after ripping up the photo. "That picture, it was so embarrassing!" Orihime clasped her cheeks and shook her head side to side.

"It was just a picture of your butt and you were wearing panties. So it's not like they actually saw your butt." Ichigo reassured.

"Well that's not quite true." Orihime said with a blush. Ichigo blushed as well.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Ok, it's not my fault! After I took I shower I looked for my underwear I threw on the floor and I couldn't find them!"

"SO YOU DECIDED TO GO COMMANDO!"

"SHHHHHHHH! Don't say that loud. Sheesh Ichigo, most men think it's sexy when girls don't wear underwear."

"Well of course I do, but this is different. One because it sounds like your say your room was so dirty you couldn't find panties." Ichigo said starting to get annoyed.

"Whatever." Orihime said in disappointment.

"I said I found it sexy." Ichigo whispered. He quickened his pace and walked ahead. Orihime's cheeks burned they were blushing so hard.

.

_He thinks me going commando is sexy! I could just die. _

_HE IS SO CUTE!_

_He's such a nice friend…_

_That doesn't seem right. Us just friends, it sounds weird, but what is he to me?_

_._

***I BELIEVE I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR***

**Ok I just finished the chapter up! Sorry it took so long, but I am working on the last chapter of 'What Happens in Vegas' and I just want it to be perfect!**

**So I hoped you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I love them so much. 3 **


End file.
